


Sad & Sweet

by graciolivi



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Sentence Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 18:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15054755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graciolivi/pseuds/graciolivi
Summary: I have to let you go.





	Sad & Sweet

Rory opened the door of her apartment and almost crushed the rose that lay on the floor at her feet.  Setting her belongings on the table beside the door, her eyes followed the trail of red roses leading around the corner and down the hallway.  She followed the trail of flowers to her room where her eyes pricked with tears as she gazed at the space filled to capacity with hundreds of roses on every surface.  And there, in the middle of it all, stood Logan.  Logan who she thought was engaged.  Logan who she had tried so hard to get over.  Logan who had loved her unconditionally.  Logan.  Logan.  Logan.  And when he smiled at her, so sad and sweet, she simply closed her eyes, let the tears trickle down her cheeks, and sank to the floor in sadness.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is short but I had the idea and had to write it down, so enjoy :)


End file.
